Псина (Fallout)
----Кафе Разбитых надежд |Роль = Возможный напарник |Организация = |Ранг = |Должность = |Род занятий = |Рождение = |Смерть = 20 апреля 2162[[Библия_Fallout_0#Исправление хронологии: часть вторая|Библия Fallout 0]] |Семья = Псина (Fallout 3) — потомок |Квесты = Помочь Филу убрать собаку (демоверсия) Помочь Филу разгадать собачью загадку |Карма = Добрый |Рабство = |SPECIAL = ---- (база) |Производ. хар. = См. Характеристики |Способности = |Особенности = |Навыки = См. Характеристики |Уровень = 1 ---- 1 → 7 6 |Файл диалога = DEMODOG.MSG (демо) JUNKDOG.MSG, DOGMEAT.MSG, DOG2.MSG Ecdogmet.msg |Дизайнер = Скотт Бенни Джесси Хейниг |prototype_id = ---- — база — уровень 1 — уровень 2 — уровень 3 — уровень 4 — уровень 5 — уровень 6 |Дополнительно = }} Псина ( ) — существо, персонаж Fallout и Fallout 2; собака, живущая в Джанктауне в 2161 году. Описание К моменту появления в Джанктауне Выходца из Убежища Псина стоял у дверей дома Фила и не давал тому попасть в собственный дом. Со слов Фила, Псина принадлежал некоему путнику со странным акцентом, вооружённому маузером и одетому в кожаную куртку. Предыдущий владелец около месяца назад повздорил с Гизмо, из-за чего по указанию Гизмо путника убили. Оставшись один, пёс стал сторожить дверной проём, веря, что хозяин когда-нибудь вернётся. 30 декабря 2161 года Выходец посетил Джанктаун и встретил Псину. Покормив его игуаной-на-палочке либо переоодевшись в кожаную куртку (тем самым притворившись хозяином), Выходец приручил пса, и тот стал неотступно следовать за героем. Вместе они прошли Хаб, Некрополь, Убежище 13, Лост-Хиллз, Свечение, затем вернулись в Некрополь и застали занявших оборону мутантов. После этого они направились в Могильник, где Выходец разобрался с лидером супермутантовМемуары Выходца из Убежища. После того, как Выходец нашёл базу по созданию мутантов он отправился туда вместе с Псиной. Сам же пёс погиб на Марипозе, пересекая силовые поля во время защиты хозяина. Собака завершила свой жизненный путь 20 апреля 2162 года. Fallout Псина встречается в качестве возможного напарника главного героя. Fallout 2 Появляется в специальной встрече «Кафе Разбитых надежд» (вместе с Сетом и молодой Танди). Любопытно, что один из завсегдатаев кафе сообщает о способе спасения Псины в Марипозе — его необходимо запереть в одной из комнат базы. Псина может присоединиться к Избранному, для этого необходимо снять всю броню (показав при этом комбинезон жителя Убежища 13). Характеристики Fallout: Fallout 2: Заметки В отличие от Fallout 2, в Fallout убийство Псины главным героем не влияет на его карму. Появление Баги В Fallout 2 Псина не может достичь 6 уровня, поскольку логика игры подразумевает считывание файла Party.txt функцией partyMember_init. В игре ведётся запись на каждого отдельного персонажа, которому задаётся свой уровень, данные сохраняются в специальной таблице, откуда движок игры в дальнейшем будет брать нужную информацию. Проблема заключается в том, что из-за ограничений внутри составленных данных движок может считывать только первые пять уровней — для сохранения сведений о том, что персонаж получил 6 уровень, сведений просто не имеется, таблица к тому моменту была заполнена полностьюСсылка. За кулисами * Автором Псины является дизайнер Скотт Бенни, включивший его в качестве собаки Джейкоба в Хабе. Примечательно, что первоначальное имя Псины было не Dogmeat — «''собачье мясо''», а Dogshit — «''собачье дерьмо''». Тим Кейн и Крис Тейлор в итоге переместили пса в Джанктаун и сделали его тем, кем он является в игре[[Библия Fallout 7#Dogmeat или?..|Библия Fallout 7]]. Примечательно, что Скотт заявлял, что составит биографию Псины, но так этого и не сделал[[Библия Fallout 8#Интервью: 13 вопросов Скоту Бенни|Библия Fallout 8]]. * Именно Джесси Хейниг после успеха с Яном сделал Псину напарником Выходца. Сам же Джесс утверждал, что сделать это придумал Крис Тейлор[[Библия Fallout 9#Интервью: 13 вопросов Джессу Хейнигу|Библия Fallout 9]]Правка Д. Хейнига на Nukapedia: «''Ian was a test case character designed to see if the engine could handle non-player-controlled followers who would move from map to map with the player's character. Though the initial implementation required some troubleshooting, it functioned well enough for the team to decide to implement followers.». * Псина отсылает к постапокалиптическому фильму «Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги», в котором у Макса был похожий пёс без имени. Само описание предыдущего хозяина (странный акцент — у Мела Гибсона был австралийский; кожаная куртка без рукава — Макс ходил именно в такой; в третьей части фильма «Безумный Макс 3: Под куполом грома» Макс был вооружён в том числе маузером) — указывает на то, что хозяином был Безумный Макс. Более того, в ''Fallout 2 в кафе при попытке атаковать пса появляется его хозяин Мел — прямая отсылка к Гибсону. * Также влияние на образ персонажа оказал постапокалиптический фильм 1974 года «Парень и его пёс» (A Boy and His Dog) режиссёра Л. К. Джонса, основанный на одноимённой повести Харлана Эллисона, которая была известна некоторым разработчикамВыступление Тима Кейна на конференции разработчиков игр 09.03.2012. * Псина в Википедии. * В Fallout 3 появляется потомок Псины из первой игры — тоже Псина. Как и его предок, Псина, однажды повстречав Одинокого Путника, может стать ему верным другом, следующим за ним повсюду. * Согласно escapist от 21.07.2009, спустя год после выхода Fallout 3, насчёт Псины высказались некоторые разработчики первых двух частей Fallout (эти высказывания ранее где-либо не были опубликованы): Примечания }} de:Dogmeat (Fallout) en:Dogmeat (Fallout) es:Dogmeat (Fallout) fi:Dogmeat hu:Dogmeat it:Dogmeat (Fallout) pl:Ochłap (Fallout) pt-br:Dogmeat (Fallout) tr:Dogmeat uk:Псина (Fallout) zh:Dogmeat (Fallout) Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Напарники Fallout Категория:Обитатели Джанктауна Категория:Персонажи Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи специальных встреч Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи демо-версии Fallout Категория:Обитатели Свалки Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Собаки Категория:Именованные существа Fallout Категория:Именованные существа Fallout 2